Man You Have Become
by KattyBorz
Summary: "I do, Tom." Harry whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I do mean it. I loved the man that would kiss me just to kiss me. I loved the man that would hold me after I had a nightmare about my parents. I loved the man that would tell me sweet things every night. But that man is gone and I don't know how to get him back." "I can be that man again."
1. Leaving Tom Riddle

**Warnings: There are cuss words (like anyone cares but I have gotten reviews about language :P), there is also mentions of mpreg but not very much and it doesn't last. There are also mentions of abuse, nothing extensive or violent. Oh! It's a slash so there is going to be boy-on-boy action but enough for this to be rated T! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ...These OC characters are borrowed. I do not own anything. Except the plot line! So watch it bucko!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Leaving Tom Riddle**

CRASH! Heads turned in the direction of the noise, expecting to see someone picking up a spilled container or something of the like. What they did not expect was to see a tall man, brown hair perfectly styled, crimson eyes flashing dangerously, nostrils flared. His black sweater was rumpled as were his black slacks. The designer shoes scuffed and faded. This man did not belong here. Workers looked at each other for recognition. None came. A frustrated yell of "Fuck you Potter!" came from the man before he stormed out of the office pit.

Silence. A thick layer of silence followed. No phone rang, no movement, not even a pen dropped from a stunned worker's fingers. A cough sounded from the back of the room and the office cubicles suddenly became alive with sound and movements. Not one person noticed the young man curled on the ground, sobbing silently. His naturally windswept hair messier, his round glasses askew over his dull green eye, a vibrant pink mark on his cheek were the evidence of the abuse that had just happened. The young man curled further into himself as the office came to life around him. He let himself moan in pain as his arms circled around his stomach protectively.

"Harry?" A tentative voice reached his ear.

A shock ran through his body. "Ron?" Harry whispered in a hoarse voice.

He attempted to sit up and quieted immediately. The bruises that were surely beginning to form prevented him from doing so. He groaned again as a spasm of pain ran through his abdomen.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." The voice calmed him. He looked up into the brown eyes of his best friend for seven years, Ron Weasley. His flame hair slicked back, an air of authority. His tailored tux was obviously used and worn. The edges of his jacket were frayed, the white shirt is wrinkled and the slacks were shapeless. Harry's best friend has never been on the plus side of financial debt. "Here, let's get you to the bathroom."

He helped Harry to his feet and supported him into the men's room, the eyes of their co-workers following their movement carefully. Ron checked all the stalls, making sure that they were alone before locking the door. He walked over to Harry who was at the sink with his green sweater pulled up to his chest. Along Harry's ribcage, stomach and hips were over a dozen bruises. Each in various stages of healing. Ron's gasp caught in his throat as he thought of the pain that his friend had to endure for the past year.

A year ago, Ron, Harry, and Ron's wife Hermione went out on the town for a celebration of Harry's birthday. The three stopped at a bar to end a perfect evening out with friends. Harry was all smiles and laughs. Ron hadn't seen his friend that happy since his little sister Ginny had died in a tragic car accident. The whole family was devastated, but Harry even more so. The two had been dating since high school and were only married for three months before the accident took place. Harry had been emotionless for months before Ron and Hermione decided to intervene.

Ron and Hermione were high school sweethearts. They have been together ever since their last year in school and were friends before that. Harry had pushed them together after spending months upon months listening to them saying how much they loved the other. Both were very self-conscious and not at all confident despite what they tried to convey to others. Hermione was never one to be too concerned with looks. She thought she was average with her muddy brown eyes, bushy hair and thin figure. Ron couldn't afford fancy things for anniversaries or birthdays and no matter how hard he had tied all his past girlfriends had dumped him after learning the extent of his pocket book didn't reach past a single rose. Hermione thought that it was always the thought that counts and Ron was enamored with the way Hermione would tie her hair back when she was in deep concentration. To him, Hermione was the most beautiful creature in existence. So after a very hard shove by Harry, Ron asked Hermione out and five years of dating they married.

They wanted Harry to experience their happiness again, so the dragged his sorry butt out into London.

The trio was only at the bar for ten minutes before this handsome man appeared next to Harry. He whispered into his ear, and Harry grinned and nodded. The stranger, who they would come to know as Thomas Riddle, took his hand and dragged Harry toward the improvised dance floor of plywood and nails. Ron and Hermione didn't think much of it. They knew that Harry was bisexual and it was time for him to move on from Ginny. After half an hour on the floor, Harry returned to tell them that he was leaving with Riddle and that he would see them on Monday at work. Hermione was about to protest when Ron jumped in.

"Go on, man." Ron had smiled. His friend had to cope with his loss his own way. If this stranger was the answer, then who was Ron to try and stop it? "You have a fun weekend." Ron winked at Harry as he threw his arm around his wife. Harry laughed and made his way toward the exit where Riddle was standing with a sly grin on his face. When Harry reached him, Riddle lays his arm on Harry's shoulders and they left.

Harry and Riddle were together for a month until the cuts and bruises began to appear. When Ron asked about them, Harry assured him that Riddle tended to get a little aggressive when in the moment. Ron just smirked and patted Harry's shoulder. A month later, the marring multiplied and spread. They were everywhere. Bruises on his neck, elbows, forearms, hips, chest, stomach, back and so on. Ron grew concerned; surely Riddle didn't do all of those when overcome with passion…could he? He went home with a troubled mind. Hermione, who had been on maternity leave after having their first daughter, noticed his furrowed brow. She immediately wrapped him in a hug and questioned what had him so upset. Now, Ron may be male, but no husband can keep anything hidden from their wives. So, upholding that reputation, Ron told her about what he'd seen. Hermione's hands flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes watered. Just the thought of her friend being abused was difficult to handle. She could only imagine what seeing the evidence has done to her husband.

A week later, Harry had visited the Weasley home to visit his brand new goddaughter. He didn't think about the fresh mark on his arm where Riddle had latched on to keep Harry with him. Harry was holding the baby, Rose Weasley, when the dark red mark caught Hermione's eyes. She gasped and stole Rose to put her down, grabbed his other arm gently and dragged him to the sink in the kitchen. There she inspected his slowly forming bruise.

"Harry?" All her questions were wrapped in his softly spoken name. He had shrugged.

"I was going to trip over the rug and Tom caught me." Harry had whispered robotically. It was his automatic response. Harry was always clumsy and couldn't stand on his own two feet. "He didn't mean to grab me so hard. He said that he didn't want me to be hurt."

"If he keeps man-handling you like this, he'll hurt you himself." Hermione had said darkly.

To say they were concerned for their friend was an understatement. But there wasn't much they could do when Harry was insistent that Riddle didn't mean to hurt him. That Riddle was protecting him. That Riddle loved him. Now, almost a year later, Ron was witnessing the effect of his negligence to his friend. He watched as Harry's fingertips carefully traced each bruise. His eyes were wide as if he was seeing them for the first time. Harry pressed his forefinger into a bruise on his side and hissed at the pain it caused. He dropped his sweater and looked at Ron. Green eyes were wide with fear and pleading for help. Having been watching from the sidelines for so long, Ron would be damned if he didn't help out his friend.

"Harry, you have to leave him." Ron whispered. Automatically, Harry shook his head. "Yes, Harry. If you don't, he could kill you. God knows that he already killed…" Ron trailed off.

Harry bowed his head in despair. A few weeks ago, he had come to his friends bursting with news. Harry had become pregnant with Riddle's demon spawn. Ron and Hermione were astonished. How would Riddle take the news? Has Harry told him yet? Would he kill the baby? Or worse kill Harry? Despite the worries and concerns, the married couple did their best to convey happiness for their friend. Harry was grinning and finally _happy._ How could they ruin that? They couldn't. Harry couldn't wait until he could tell his boyfriend. Tom would be so excited and happy. At least, that's what Harry had hoped. What he didn't expect was the beating he had received and the insults. Riddle had told Harry that he was stupid for not using birth control, that he was a freak for being able to get pregnant in the first place. That night Harry lost the baby. The only happiness he had was destroyed by the very man that, albeit accidently and unintentionally, had given it to him.

"I can't…Ron I can't leave him!" Harry turned his wild eyes away from his friend and stared blankly at the wall. "I tried! He always finds me. No matter where I go! He finds me and beats me for disobeying his orders. There is no place I can go that will be safe." Harry's eyes began tearing up and his breathing hitched. He sunk to the floor and brought his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He buried his head into his knees and continued to cry.

Ron knelt next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you can live with us. Hermione hasn't seen you in days and Rose misses her godfather. Come live with us. We need you to be safe. My brother, Percy, can hook us up with a security system. We can go to that friend of Hermione's in legal, oh what's the name…Longbottom! Neville Longbottom! We can get a restraining order. Just, _please_, Harry let us help you."

Harry looked up into his friend's eyes and slowly nodded. It was worth a shot, even if Harry doubted that it would actually work to keep Tom away from him. He had been trying to leave for months. Ever since six months of their 'relationship' Harry didn't feel like Tom really loved him but more loved his body, well certain parts of his body. Harry had never felt so used before in his life. What did he do to deserve the way his life had been the past year and a half. He loses his wife of three months, is repeatedly abused by his current boyfriend who murdered their unborn child that gave Harry the only happiness in their relationship. No, that wasn't true.

There was the 'honeymoon' stage of his relationship with Tom that was one of the happiest weeks in Harry's existence. Tom had been loving, doting, and fun to be with, he challenged Harry when he needed. He was the shoulder to cry on when he thought of the past. Tom had been everything that Harry could ever need. When did that change? When he become the punching bag for Tom to let go all his frustrations? When did making passionate love turn into borderline rape? There were days that Harry had felt so exposed that he would wear layers upon layers in hopes to slow down Tom and keep himself from prying eyes. It felt as though everyone wanted something from him, whether that is a report on the quarterly earnings for work or sex.

So when Ron offered help, genuine offer of help, Harry leaped that the chance. Harry went home at lunch, Tom was at a meeting for the rest of the day and wouldn't be home, to gather his clothes and any belongings he felt that he would need. He was about to leave when a photo caught his eye. It was taken at the beginning of their relationship. Tom was grinning at the camera, his crimson eyes glittering with happiness and laughter. His arms were wrapped around Harry's legs. Harry had his arms around Tom's chest, his chin resting on his shoulder after leaping onto Tom's back for a quick ride. Harry's face was bright and beaming. Harry couldn't remember who had taken the photo, but he was glad. It was a good memory to have after months of torment. Without even thinking twice, Harry stowed the picture in his bag. He opened the door, took one last look around before leaving. It felt like Harry was leaving his Aunt and Uncle's house after he finished high school. There were so many painful memories, but he felt like he was leaving something of his heart behind him. Harry shook the thought out of him mind and drove back to work. His shoulders felt a little lighter the further away from the apartment he got. Nothing could make him go back to that house again.

A month came and went before Harry had a run in with Riddle again. Riddle was thwarted from his goal because of Harry's protection detail—which comprised of a very angry married couple—and the restraining order—Neville was only too happy to file after seeing and hearing the heinous crime.

The family of four had just sat down for dinner when there was a series of loud knocks on the door. Hermione, who had been feeding Rose, looked up sheepishly at Ron. He grumbled, but made his way to the door anyway, by the time he had reached it the knocks turned into vicious bangs.

"Hold your horses!" Ron called. "I'm coming!" The bangs increased in volume and number. "Jeez, impatient little fucker, aren't you?" Ron opened the door and immediately went to close it, only to be stopped when their visitor pushed his way inside. "What the hell do you want, Riddle?"

"Where is he?" Riddle hissed as he turned toward Ron.

"Where is who?"

"Harry! Where is that traitorous, sneaky little…?"

"He's not here!" Hermione said as she walked into the room. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. I just put our daughter to bed. Now, just leave before we call the police. Did you forget about the restraining order?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your spawn!" Riddle shouted ignoring her question. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she straightened her posture. No one will be allowed to talk about her daughter in such a way. "I want to know where Potter is. He left a while ago and I can't find him. He's in deep shit for not answering his fucking phone. I know you two know where he is; you can save us all the trouble and just tell me. Now."

"Riddle, I don't think that it's…"

"That's okay, Ron." Harry said calmly, strolling in from the kitchen. His features fixed into a calm and reasonable manner that he learned while being with Riddle. "I can take it from here."

"Harry, this guy…"

"I know! Just…just go up and be with Rose and Hermione." Harry commanded. "I can take care of myself."

Ron stared at Harry, long and hard. Finally, he sighed heavily and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on. He's got this. If he needs us he'll call us."

Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully before following her husband down the hall. Harry waited until the sound of a door closing reached his ears before he turned to Riddle. Tom was as handsome as ever. His crimson eyes were passionate, whether it is lust or lost love Harry did not know, and his hair was unkempt. His ever present black attire was wrinkled and disheveled almost like he had worn them for days. The bags under his eyes suggest he hasn't been sleeping. Could Tom really miss Harry? Or did he just want Harry to always be wherever Riddle needs him to be and won't rest until Harry knows his rightful place? Either way, he was a little stunned and cautious.

"What do you want, Tom?" Harry said coldly.

"I want you home. Right now." Tom said with as little emotion as possible. It cut Harry deeply. Riddle didn't care about him. Maybe he did once before, but not now, not anymore. "I miss you; our bed is empty and cold every night. I can't sleep without you there."

"Tom… No. I'm not going back to that, that, that, place!" Harry's cool tone lost all detachment. Oh, how he longed to be back in Tom's arms, how he wished for the gentle caresses and sweet nothings in the middle of the night. But all that is gone. Never to return. "There's nothing there but bad memories that I wish not to relive. You hurt me Tom! Repeatedly so! Not just physically but emotionally. I can't be with someone who gets off on my pain! It's not right!"

Anger flashed through Riddle's eyes and he grabbed Harry's arm harshly. "You are coming home with me right now whether you like it or not." Riddle hissed quietly in Harry's ear. "And when we get home…you are in _so_ much trouble that the past few months will be like a walk in the park. Now, let's go."

Harry dug his heels into the floor and yanked back on his arm, desperately trying to get Riddle to turn loose. "No! I said I'm not going back! I can't go back! I don't love you anymore Tom!"

Riddle's hand fell from Harry's arm like he'd been shocked. His eyes softened and his features turned into a soft frown. "You don't mean that." Tom responded in a hushed tone.

Harry's heart shattered. He was finally seeing the man he had fallen in love with return, the man who was gentle, sweet and loving, and the man who would stay up for hours after making love just to talk to him and hold him. Harry almost caved. Harry was so close to jumping into his ex-boyfriend's arms and forgiving him for months of pain. But he knew that if he did such a thing that nothing would change. Tom would be around for a few days at the most before turning back into the viscous man that Harry came to know that hid behind the façade.

"I do, Tom." Harry whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I do mean it. I don't love this man that you have become. I loved the man that would kiss me just to kiss me. I loved the man that would hold me after I had a nightmare about my parents. I loved the man that would tell me sweet things every night. But that man is gone and I don't know how to get him back."

"I can be that man again." Tom pleaded half-heartedly. He knew that this was over. The he had screwed his relationship with the only young man that he had ever cared for up so badly that he ended up losing him. For that he was truly regretful. "Please, baby. I love you and I can't be without you. Please."

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I think that it's best if you would go now." Harry said staring at the floor, digging his toe into the carpet. He heard Tom open and close his mouth a few times before turning and leaving. As soon as the door shut Harry collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs and tears.

He wasn't sure exactly when Ron and Hermione returned to the living room. He wasn't sure when they heaved him up and walked him down the hall. All he knew was he had been lying in his bed on the verge of sleep, thinking about his evening. His heart broke even more as he thought of Tom's hurtful expression when Harry said that he didn't love him. He had lied. Harry still loved Tom. He just wasn't sure if Tom would stay longer than before or if Riddle would consume him again as soon as they walked through that door. Harry fell asleep with a broken and heavy heart and tears soaking his crimson pillow.


	2. Meeting Someone New

**Chapter Two: Meeting Someone New**

The next morning, Harry felt refreshed. All the bruises and cuts had healed and some had faded during the month away from Tom Riddle. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't felt this refreshed since he first met Tom, which is very much ironic. But Harry doesn't want to dwell on all of the negatives. He still had that picture of him and Tom. It was standing proudly on his dresser where the image Tom could look over him and keep him safe like he did once before. Harry was a little disappointed that he didn't feel any more separated from Tom than he did a month ago. He knew things like that took some time but how long? Harry didn't want to feel this bad for a long time, hell he suffered enough in those few months after Ginny passed. He already paid his dues, why does he feel like he just witnessed someone die?

The answer was in the mirror over his dresser. Harry's eyes were lifeless green again. His skin was sickly pale and he had bags under his eyes. His normally unkempt hair was flat and smushed to his head. He glanced at the picture just below his image. In the picture, Harry was alive and thriving. Now, Harry was dead. He had witnessed someone die. He watched himself slowly go into self destruction and did nothing to stop it. What did that make Harry? A dead murderer? Or suicidal? It was hard to tell. But since that Riddle had forced Harry to become someone that he's not proud of, he'd have to say murderer. He had killed someone who didn't deserve to be killed. He had ripped the heart and soul out of an unsuspecting citizen for no good reason than self-preservation. But wasn't that a good reason? With the death of that man, Harry could live or at least have some hope of living. Was that so wrong? If so, why doesn't Harry feel like a criminal? It was all so confusing to him.

Stepping away from the mirror, Harry headed toward the bathroom. He undressed and turned the shower on, as soon as it was warm enough, Harry stepped underneath the spray. He stood there for a few moments, feeling the water pound on his back and shoulders. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that it was Riddle. That it was Tom massaging his back and shoulders in the many showers they took together. That it was Tom's body creating the warmth that he was feeling. But Harry couldn't make himself believe it. He can't go back to Tom. He can't go back to a place that he was never comfortable being in again. It was physically impossible for Harry to even think about going back. To actually stand in that apartment again would crush Harry beyond recognition.

The water began to run cold. Harry reached back and turned the water off. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. After drying himself off he walked back toward his rented bedroom. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt that has seen better days, he walked down the hall. Hermione and Rose were at the kitchen table giggling as Hermione fed her daughter. Harry smiled. He loved his goddaughter more than he'd thought he'd ever love someone. It was unconditional. Something Harry hasn't experienced since his parents died when he was Rose's age, a year old. The love he and Ginny shared was anything but unconditional. They only had a few years together before he had to give up on her. He could've lived without turning to Tom for comfort, but those first few weeks had really helped him get over her death. It may be a short time for other 'normal' people but to Harry that was all he needed. And Tom had been the perfect candidate for the role. Even though it didn't last like Harry originally thought it would. Tom wasn't as bad of a man as many people have been led to believe. He cared for Harry's well being. He never actually tried to kill Harry. That had to be something.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione smiled at him. "There's some eggs and toast if you're hungry. Ron left for the office about an hour ago. We decided that we should call you in sick. You looked really bad last night and we didn't think you should be back at work today."

Harry nodded. He was thankful for his friends' thoughtfulness. The last thing he needed was to go to work. "Thanks, Hermione." Harry dished himself some eggs before joining the two girls at the table.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked. She wasn't prying or setting him up to lie. She was genuinely concerned about his health. Her tone even took of the one she used in high school; ready to answer any question with a correct and helpful answer. Harry inwardly smiled.

"Yeah, woke up a few times. But other than, great." Harry tried to smile at her but he was never good at faking. The last time Harry tried faking he ended up with a foot to the stomach. But that's not the kind of thoughts for the dinner table. "How's little Rosie?"

"She's perfect." Hermione beamed. "Aren't you?" She began speaking in a baby voice. "Yes, you are the most perfect little baby there is in the world. You know why? Because you have your daddy's freckles and eyes and you have your mommy's everything else." Rose giggled, almost like she understood exactly what Hermione was saying.

"What is the plan for today?" Harry asked. If he was going to stay here for the day, he may as well be helpful. He spent enough time in bed crying and self-wallowing.

"Well, I need to clean the house, put Rose's toys away, do the laundry, go shopping oh and tonight we're having one of our neighbors over for dinner. He's new and we wanted to welcome him to the area." Hermione answered clearing the plates and placing them in the sink.

"When did he move in?" Harry asked. He doesn't ever remember someone moving in the month he'd been here. Was he that deep in depression that he didn't notice? Harry sure hoped not.

"About the same time you came to live with us. We've just been so busy and he had to unpack everything that a chance to invite him over was impossible." Hermione laughed. "Luckily, Ron caught him the other night on his way home and invited him." As if it finally dawned on her, which it actually did, Hermione's head snapped toward Harry with an apologetic face. "Oh, Harry! You don't have to have dinner with us if you don't want. We'll find some excuse for you!"

"No, no, it's alright." Harry gave a tiny smile. "It's time for me to get up on my two feet and off my ass."

"Harry, you had a break down last night. What if something he says or does makes you crumple?" Hermione was only looking out for him. He knew this, but it made him mad that she didn't think he could control himself, that he was weak.

"Hermione! I will be fine!" Harry shouted. Rose made a whimper at the loud noise and Harry reached over to reassure her. When she was calm and began sucking on her thumb Harry looked up at Hermione. Her head was bowed, her bushy hair hiding her face. He took a deep breath to calm down and spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just have to do some things on my own. Deciding if I'm ready for a dinner with the neighbors is one of those things. It's not that I don't appreciate your concern. But it's not needed right now."

Hermione nodded but didn't look up and didn't speak. Harry, feeling guilty for snapping at her, stood and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug.

"I really am sorry, Mione." Harry whispered to her. "I'm just a little stretched in the emotion category." He pulled back and Hermione looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and she grinned in response. "Alright, now, what can I do to help out today?"

Three hours and a very sore back later, Harry and Hermione finished cleaning the house. Harry flopped on the sofa with a heavy sigh of relief. Rose had so many toys and they were everywhere. Luckily the laundry was done and put away quickly; otherwise they would've been cleaning forever. Hermione sank down next to him, watching Rose play with a toy that Harry let her keep before putting the rest in their respective bins around the house. A look up at the clock and Harry groaned. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon. They still had about four hours until Ron returned home and they could start on the dinner. Another four hours and Harry could go to bed and the day would be over. On the upside, Harry had been so busy that he hadn't had one thought about yesterday and he couldn't be any happier about it. He began cracking jokes throughout the day and even helped Hermione make dinner and clean up afterwards. To put it simply, Harry was in a very good mood.

"When did you want to go shopping for dinner tonight?" Harry asked as his eyes slipped closed in exhaustion.

Hermione sighed. "Give it an hour. I need to relax. And by the looks of you, you need a cat nap." Hermione laughed as she poked Harry's side. Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah well, who the hell bought all those toys? There's millions of them!" Harry teased.

"Don't look at me." Hermione defended herself as she moved to face Harry. "Ron was the one who doted on his daughter."

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed in good natured humor. "Who else could buy so many toys but my best friend since high school? He's a kid at heart. I think he bought them for himself."

Hermione laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Easy! That's my husband you're talking about. Besides, what do you mean by 'your best friend since high school?' What does that make me?"

"My sister," Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione pinned him to the couch with a squeal of delight. "Hermione…Hermione…I can't…breath!" Harry gasped as the full weight of Hermione landed on his chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" She let him go and beamed. "You're the best brother I ever had. Actually, you're the only brother I ever had since my parents never had any other kids. Wait, that would make you the only sibling I ever had. But that's okay. You're still the best!"

Harry laughed at her and stood up. He extended a hand to Hermione and pulled her up too. "Come on! Let's go get the gremlin with too many toys and hit the store. The sooner that's done the longer _I_ can rest."

"You?" Hermione laughed as she went to retrieve Rose. "I think I would deserve that rest. The only way you'd get to relax is if you help with dinner. Since you refused I think that you can babysit Rose with her toys, making sure that they are cleaned up by the time Draco arrives."

"Draco?" Harry asked. Who was this Draco person?

"Yeah, our neighbor," Hermione explained as she returned with rose in a carrier and a bag over her shoulder. "His name is Draco Malfoy. He used to go to our school but his family moved him to New York for better school options. He just finished school and is moving back. It's funny. I don't remember a Draco at school. Do you?" Harry shook his head. "Oh well. Maybe he hid in the background." Harry shrugged. "Alright, Mr. Impatient, let's go shopping!"

Harry laughed and opened the door for Hermione and Rose to pass through. The three began walking down the street to the supermarket. Ron and Hermione don't make much, and what little they have after all the necessities goes into a college fund or a retirement plan. The car that they do own was the one Ron had in high school that his parents 'bought' for him for his seventeenth birthday. Ron takes the car everyday to work because it's located downtown. The supermarket is only located down the block within reasonable walking distance. As they were about to reach the end of their block, Harry noticed a flash of white. Looking over at the last house across the street, he saw a fair skinned and very blonde man working on the outside of his house. He wore light blue jeans and a emerald t-shirt, his blond hair was mussed and a little dirty from, what Harry guessed, running his hands through it. The blond man looked up and his steel grey eyes caught Harry's green and held his gaze. The other man's mouth twitched into a smile and returned to his work.

Harry nudged Hermione and nodded toward the man. "Is that him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's Draco." Hermione whispered. She saw the look of interest on Harry's face. "Oh, Harry! You can't possibly be thinking about getting together with him, can you?" Harry shrugged. "Harry! You just got out of a relationship!"

"Yeah, a month ago!" Harry responded. Draco Malfoy was a very handsome man. He was lean and, from what he could tell under that shirt, very muscular. "I think I am almost over him by now. Besides, I'm not thinking about asking him out right now. I'm not that dumb. I'm actually going to get to know this one before I jump."

"I'm impressed, Harry." Hermione shook her head as the crossed the street to the supermarket. "Not even thirteen and half hours ago I was picking you up off the floor and now you're already browsing. That is a very fast recovery time."

"There's nothing wrong with looking." Harry stated. "All I asked was if that was our dinner guest, admired his ass and continued on."

Hermione giggled. "Just grab a car and push, Harry."

He followed her order, she placed the baby carrier on the child seat and they continued on through the store.


End file.
